waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminal Rock
|season=2 |number=4 |image=File:Terminal Rock title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 23, 1989 |writer=John Groves |director=Gabriel Pelletier |previous=Doomsday |next=Breeding Ground }} "Terminal Rock" is the fourth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens replace the leader of a punk rock band with a clone, in order to incite humans into killing each other through music. Synopsis The Morthren clone Ripper, leader of a punk rock band. Mana adds subliminal implants to their music to incite violence in the listeners. Kincaid visits Rosa, a friend whose teen brother Larry has joined Ripper's gang, the Scavengers. Kincaid's attacked by three music-controlled Scavengers with alien devices in their ears. He kills two, bringing home the badly wounded third Scavenger, who dies when Suzanne removes the device. Debi puts it in her own ear and goes berserk, attacking her mother. The Morthren alter the band's amplifier to extend their control. Kincaid and Harrison go to Ripper's club. Realizing the music is causing the violence, they destroy the alien device, kill the clone and his alien "agent". Malzor abandons the music project. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Shannon Lawson as Rosa Douglas *Jamie Woolvett as Larry *Paul Bettis as Sol/Dennis Lawson *Lawrence King as Ripper *Julian Richings as Ardix *Dylan Neal as Scavenger #1 Episode Crew *Directed by Gabriel Pelletier *Written by John Groves *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Linda Preston - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Otta Hanus - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Greg Chown - Property Master *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Mike Alyanak - Composer: Scavenger Music *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *James Doyle - Composer: Scavenger Music *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Jeremy Hole - Executive Story Consultant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Deborah Nathan - Story Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744048/ Terminal Rock] at IMDb *Antithesis: Terminal Rock (War of the Worlds 2×04) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes